Have We Not Moved On?
by emjsel12
Summary: Lucas and Brooke return to Tree Hill for their reunion, bringing with them, their witty teenage children. Peyton also pays a visit to Tree Hill, in hopes that Lucas and her will finally become the power couple they were meant to be. Leyton or Brucas?


soo, i dont know if anyone will like this, but review if you do please! any suggestions will be noted! REVIEW! :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL. IF I DID, PEYTON WOULDN'T OF ENDED UP WITH LUCAS.

It's been 20 years since high school, and now he was back for their 20 year reunion. His wife joined him back in their hometown of Tree Hill, now with their kids, the twins Allie and Ryan. They had most of their mothers features the brown hair and green eyes, but with some of him. Allie for instance, exactly like her mother, popular, head cheerleader, party girl, but she inherited her father's love of knowledge and books. While her brother may have the looks of his mother, but the personality of his father, except for his love of parties as well. If many haven't guessed already Lucas Scott married Brooke Davis, now formally known as Brooke Scott.

Brooke and Lucas got married 5 years after high school, they had a small wedding much to the dismay of Brooke, but she was happy to be marrying him. Mostly family and close friends were invited, Nathan and Haley, and Lucas' mother, Brooke's parents were invited but never showed, and some college friends. If you're wondering what happened to Peyton Sawyer, she had grown apart from the two in their freshman year of college and never called. She still doesn't know they're married.

Lucas owns a huge law firm in California, while Brooke has her own clothing line. She still uses her maiden name for the clothing line. The twins who just turned 15, yes Brooke was pregnant before the wedding; she didn't tell Lucas until that night. They never had any more children after the twins, Brooke said she didn't think she could handle a huge family and Lucas was just happy he had a son and a daughter. Allie has him wrapped around her finger, she's daddy's little girl, while Ryan on the other hand is scoring some points with his dad in basketball.

Peyton Sawyer had graduated from college and had gotten a job in Raleigh, NC. She knew Brooke had her own line and she assumed Brooke was unmarried, due to the fact it was never mentioned in any articles, she had scoffed at the thought of Brooke Davis getting married, she knew Brooke liked to play the field. Before she left for Tree Hill for her 20 year reunion, she had looked up Lucas Scott. And it two said nothing about him being married, she smiled at this thought, she knew in her heart that she and Lucas were to be together. Thoughts of him and her and they're future clouded her brain as she drove to Tree Hill.

Lucas pulled up to his old house, and all the memories floated back to him. Memories of him and his Mom, Brooke and him, even Peyton and him, he didn't have any unresolved feelings for Peyton anymore, they had the chemistry of a wet napkin, while Brooke and Lucas had a lot of chemistry, and he was never going back to the high school love triangle they had going. As he walked through the front door his family in tow, his mother ran to greet him hugging all of them and exclaiming how the twins had grown up so much.

"Alright mom, we love you too, but the kids are going to go to the café while Brooke and I get some sleep." Lucas said winking at his wife.

"Aw geez," exclaimed Ryan.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Dad, aren't you and mom a little too old to have sex? I mean you're hitting 40. Like ew." Allie said, while Ryan nodded agreeing with his little sister by two minutes.

"We are not old!" Brooke said.

"Yah you are!" Allie replied.

"Ok let's go! Were leaving your parents to do whatever they please, they're married. Join us at the café when you're finished." Karen said.

"Hey Dad!" Ryan shouted

"What?" Lucas replied.

"Don't knock mom up again ok? I don't want another sibling I enjoy being one of two!" Ryan shouted before being pushed out the door by his grandmother.

"I second that!" Allie shouted as well.

"They are so our kids." Brooke said laughing, before being led to by her husband to his old room.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Ryan, Allie, and Karen entered the café, and were greeted by Haley and Nathan, their kids were at home with Deb. Deb had moved up to New York with them to help out with the kids when things were getting to busy.

"Hey Aunt Hales, Uncle Nate." Allie said.

"Hey Allie, Ry!" Haley said before hugging her niece and nephew.

"Hey guys," Nathan said, "Ryan how's basketball going?"

Haley and Allie rolled their eyes as Nathan and Ryan got into basketball.

"So Allie, any boys in the picture?"

"Yeah, there's one his name is Seth, he has blond hair, blue eyes and he plays basketball and baseball."

"Are you two dating?"

"Umm…Ryan!"

"Huh?" Ryan replied

"Would you consider me and Seth dating?" Allie asked

"Oh I don't know, what do you call the person who takes you on dates and makes out with you in the middle of the hallway?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So yeah, I guess we are. Ryan hates Seth though, plus its funny to watch him get all mad" Allie said turning back to Haley.

"Why does he hate Seth?" Haley asked her niece.

"Seth kicked his ass in basketball when they were on rival teams, then Seth transfered to L.A. Prep, so now Ryan can boss him around. But Seth is still a threat to Ry, he could steal his glory, or worse his role as captain."

"Wow, you are such a Brooke with all the drama"

"Hey, I live for it Aunt Hales, I live for it."

"Hales, we have to go, we have plans." Nathan reminded his wife.

"Right, bye guys! We'll see you tomorrow!" Haley said

"Bye!" the twins replied.

"Hey you two! I have to run an errand really quick could you two run the café till I get back?" Karen asked.

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Great! I'll be back soon!" Karen said as she ran out the door.

The sound of the bell made them both look up, they expected to see their parents but instead some woman with blond hair walked in.

"What can I get you?" Allie asked the customer.

"Oh, I'll have-wait where's Karen? And you don't look like you're from here, your way too tan to live in Tree Hill." Peyton asked something about this girl was oddly familiar.

"Congratulations captain obvious! And she's not here, now what do you want?" Allie asked a bit pissed off by the customer.

"Coffee, so who are you?"

"Allie."

"Allie? Allie what?"

"Let me see, none of your damn business? Here's your coffee. Don't burn yourself it's hot, or do, whatever" Allie replied walking away.

"Wow, she's annoying." Ryan said to his sister.

"No kidding, I mean what was with the third degree?" Allie replied.

"I have no idea."

After Peyton was finished she got up to pay. A boy was standing at the cash register, and he looked strangely familiar too.

"Your total is $25.00." Ryan said

"You know that waitress of yours was very rude." Peyton replied.

"Well you were pissing her off."

"Who are you?"

"Her brother."

"I'm Peyton and I just happen to be good friends with the owner."

"Funny so are we." Allie said joining in the conversation.

"Allie, Ryan! I'm back! And your parents are on their way they called me," Karen said entering the café with lots of bags in her arms.

"Hey Karen!" Peyton said

"Peyton? How are you?" she said giving Peyton a hug.

"Oh I'm great! I'm so excited to be back! See everyone from high school!" Peyton said

"That's great! It's so good to see you!" Karen replied.

"So is Lucas coming?"

"Yes, he's here actually."

"Oh that's great; I'm so excited to see him again."

"Wait, Lucas as in Lucas Scott?" Ryan asked

"Yes" Peyton said.

"I'll get that," Karen said hearing the café phone.

"How did you know him?" Allie asked.

"We dated- and I'll let you in on a secret, were soul mates!" Peyton said.

At that Ryan and Allie burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You! You think you and Lucas are soul mates?" Allie said

"Yes, we are."

"No you're not." Ryan replied

"How would you know?"

"We know because we are Ryan and Allie Scott. Lucas is our father. Oh and he's happily married!" Ryan said now angry this woman thought she could steal Lucas from Brooke.

"What! The articles said nothing about him being married! Anyway, your mother will be out of the picture soon anyway. So who is the slut he married?" Peyton said.

"I'm sorry, articles? What did you do? Stalk my dad? You are such a blond headed freaky bitch," Allie said.

At this the bell chimed again, and Lucas walked in with Brooke.

"Daddy!" Allie exclaimed.

Peyton turned around a smile in place for Lucas until she saw who he was with, and it all clicked why the kids had looked so familiar.


End file.
